Siblings
by Silenzioso
Summary: Dame-Tsuna died and few months later, Toshiaki was born. Toshiaki for some reasons hated his older brother, Dame-Tsuna, even though he never met Dame-Tsuna. But then, years later, Dame-Tsuna showed up! Isn't he supposed to be dead! What's going on? Warning: May contain violence in later chapter... Disclaimer: I, Silenzioso, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
1. Prelude

**=Prelude=**

The sky was dark and clouds covered most of the sky, hiding the bright shiny orb that was the source of light. Thunder roared fiercely and lightning travelled from clouds to clouds. The morning just seemed so gloomy even more when news of Namimori's one and only infamous victim of bully has just died. Even though Dame-Tsuna was bullied every day, people of Namimori truly did like the kind brunet. Heck, even the bullies themselves have always liked the brunet… not that they'll ever admit it.

So the whole Namimori townsfolk gathered at the top of the mountain. The brunet's mother had decided to bury the brunet at her son's favorite spot, deep in the mountain where beautiful exotic flowers bloomed and filled the air with nice scent. But the townsfolk didn't pay any attention to it, instead they focused solely on the brunet that lay on the beautifully and majestic carved coffin. People took turn to hold or touch the dead cold body. It lasted for an hour but to them, it seemed like time had stopped ticking.

Even after the funeral had finished and days had passed by, the townsfolk still mourn for the kind brunet. Some even prayed the impossible like- '_Please bring our Tsuna back to life!_' They knew it was wishful thinking, but hey, hope was what made them go on their life.

But one day, that one day changed the gloomy atmosphere. Sawada Nana, the deceased brunet's mother, had given birth to a child.

**WITH SAWADA NANA**

Nana lay on the hospital bed while she hushed her newborn son to sleep. The air smelled like flowers because many flowers were at the corner of the room, gifts by the townsfolk. While at the other corner of the room were baby daily need supplies.

Knock. Knock.

The entrance door slid open and came in blonde wearing orange jumpsuit. The blonde came in quietly and strode to his wife. With a smile, he stared at the sleeping baby. "So what's our son's name?"

"Toshiaki," decided Nana with a smile. She nodded to herself, liking the name she picked. "His name is Sawada Toshiaki."

"Toshiaki, huh," said the blonde in whisper as a small smile bloomed his face. "My son, Sawada Toshiaki, happy birthday," he congratulated the baby.

**=End of Prelude=**


	2. Chapter 1

**=Chapter1=**

**14 Years Later**

Toshiaki was getting ready for the big day-his birthday plus the soccer tournament between two schools. He slipped his feet in his socks and slipped his feet into the soccer shoes. With a giddy smile, he tied the shoe laces and got up.

"To-kun! Better hurry or the tournament will start without you!" he heard his mother called from downstairs.

With what his mother had said, he hurried downstairs and went to his mother's side at the doorstep. "Kaa-san, you better keep your promise!" he said going outside.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll keep that promise if you win," replied back Nana with her eyes rolled. She went out and locked the door behind her. As she walked to the school with her fourteen years old son, she hummed a happy tune-the tune she'll never ever forget.

"Hey, Kaa-san. What song are you humming?" asked the blonde teen to his mother curiously. Every day would he hear his mother hum the same tune and he wondered what song it was since he never heard the song.

Nana smiled and answered, "It's a song I always hear Tsu-kun sings before he passed away. But sadly, I don't remember the lyric of the song he made."

The blonde inwardly scowled. '_It's always about Dame-Tsuna. He's dead already so why don't they just pay attention to me? From what I heard, he was useless and stupid with poor athletic skill. So why do they even bother mourning after him?!_' he thought in frustration. Ever since he was small, he hated his brother for taking people's notice even though his brother was dead buried in the ground.

"Ah, Nana-san!" exclaimed a beautiful twenty-four woman who had short brown hair. She ran to Nana with a smile and greeted, "Hello, Nana-san."

"Hello, Haru," Nana greeted back with a smile. "So you've come back from studying at Italy?"

Said person nodded with a grin. She thumbs up and said, "I got all A's and I already graduated. While I was there, I set up my fashion costume shop and guess what. I was interviewed and nominated to be one of the best designers in the world!"

Nana clasped her hands and congratulated, "Wow, that's good! Congratulation to you!" Spotting a bundle of flowers on Haru's hand, she asked, "So where are you planning on going?"

"To visit Tsuna-kun," answered Haru with a small broken smile. "I still can't believe he's now gone from my reach. I wish he hadn't died," she muttered lowly to herself.

"Tsuna-Papa!" a female child voice said, drawing the three's attention. There stood a girl about nine years old and wearing Namimori Middle's uniform, contradicting her size and looks. The girl had greenish bob cut hair style with her ponytail at the back tied by a pretty cerulean string that had bells tied at the ends of the string. Her face was in a pout and glaring lightly at the person they couldn't see because the three was standing at the side, the wall gate of someone's house blocked the view. "Hurry up!" the girl said impatiently.

"Hai, Hai~," a voice replied that sound so damn sexy. Moments later a brunet that had a twenty years old young face showed up in front of the impatient girl.

"You're so slow! What if we were late? Wouldn't that be a bad first impression?" the girl chided like a mother would to her naughty son. "That's why Tsuna-Papa was called Dame-Tsuna!" she finally said with her head humped and arms crossed.

The brunet rolled his eyes and reminded, "We're going to be late if you keep on talking."

"That's no good!" The greenish haired female girl snatched the brunet's hand and dragged him to the school's direction.

"…Was that who I think he was?" asked Haru in low whisper with disbelief. She was stunned like the other two, mother and son. "A-And that girl called Tsuna-kun 'Tsuna-Papa'!"

"M-My son is a-alive?" muttered Nana, tears trickling down her face. "But how can that be? He was supposed to dead. I've seen his body in that coffin when he was buried, I swear I have!"

Toshiaki was infuriated. His brother was seen to be alive and that will lead to the attention being to his brother again. With his accurate intuition, he knew who he saw was his brother. Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fist tightly as his nails dug his pale skin but not enough to draw out blood.

**With Tsunayoshi**

"Hmm~ The two women just now look familiar," muttered the brunet, looking over his shoulder at the fading image of the two women plus a kid.

"Come on! Hurry up!" said the girl beside him, tugging his hand harder. "We're going to be late!"

The brunet turned his head to the front and scoped the girl up and carried her in bridal style. "Hai, hai, Yuni."

"I can walk by myself!" shrieked Yuni while struggling out of the brunet's grasp but no avail, it failed.

"You think I'm that stupid to not know?" asked the brunet with his eyes rolled. He jumped on a fence then to a roof. He ignored the protests of the girl and continued jumping from roof to roof until he landed swiftly in front of the school gate. Some people were startled of the sudden appearance of the brunet because in their view, the brunet came out of nowhere…like a ninja?

"I-I said I can walk!" yelled the greenish haired girl near the brunet's ear.

The brunet cringed and glared at the girl. "Don't shout near my ear," he growled, not caring of how it affected on the girl.

Yuni bit her lower lip and her bangs covered her teary eyes. She lifted her hand and slapped across the brunet's face. Some people winced at the sight. "Don't treat me like a kid!"

The brunet closed his eyes and kept a calm face. "Then, it is better if I go back to Italy and leave you here?" he asked, not affected by the slap that left a red mark on his cheek. "And you are alright being by yourself?"

"I-," Yuni was cut off.

"Then, I'll be leaving now," the brunet said as he gently placed Yuni to the ground. He turned to walk away but he halted when he felt his sleeve was tugged.

"I'm sorry," apologized Yuni, ducking her head in ashamed.

The brunet stared blankly before he sighed and ruffled the girl's hair. "It's okay," he said. He added casually, "But your slap was puny."

Yuni blushed and a vein popped. She crossed her arms and humped. "It's not my fault that I was not given training like the other guys at the famiglia."

"Oh? I wonder what you'll look like if you did have. A muscular young girl?" joked the brunet with a chuckle.

"I won't look like that!" argued the greenish haired girl with a light glare.

"You're going to be late," stated the brunet, changing the subject.

"Crap!" Yuni turned to run to the school building but turned back around. She pulled the brunet's neck tie and kissed the brunet's cheek. With a cheeky smile, she said, "Bye, Tsuna-Papa." She left with a red tint on her cheeks.

The brunet stared wide eyes at the retreating back of Yuni. He lifted his hand to his cheek and smiled. "Cheeky," he muttered. When he felt a familiar presence, he turned around and stared at the two raven duos, one wearing Chinese clothes and had braided hair while the other wearing the school uniform and had an irritated face.

"Ah, Cielo-san. Good morning," greeted the braided raven with a pleasant smile. Seeing the red marked on the brunet's face, he asked, "What happened to your cheek? It's red."

"Yuni," stated the brunet casually. Staring at the smaller raven, he ruffled the glaring raven's hair. "So this is Hibari Kyouya?"

"Hands off me," growled the younger raven as he glared menacingly at the unfazed brunet.

"Say, would you like a gift for your first day here?" asked the brunet with a smirk.

"Cielo-san, do not try to corrupt him," warned the braided raven, his smile looking scary plus his dangerous killer intent leaking out.

The brunet ignored the braided man and took out a box from his jacket. He handed it to the smaller raven and congratulated, "Congratulation on entering Namimori High."

The smaller raven was curious what is inside in the box so he without hesitation opened it. There were two weapons inside, glinted under the sunlight, looking new and awfully beautiful. His eyes particularly widen in awe as he slid his finger against the smooth metal carefully.

"Hehe~ Like your gift?" asked the brunet with a grin. Receiving an enthusiastic nod, his grin widened. When he finally noticed the dark aura emanating out of the braided raven, he turned to look at the braided raven. "Uh… Why are you angry?" he asked.

"Eh? Do I look like I'm angry?" asked the braided raven with his all-too-sweet smile and his killer intent growing intense.

The brunet sweat dropped and nodded. "Even passerby is scared," pointed out the brunet as he stared at the students, mothers and passerby scurrying away.

The smaller raven rolled his eyes and stepped on the braided man's foot. "Stop being motherly hen. It's a herbivorous act," he muttered while he pocketed the box away, somewhere only he knows.

"Kyouya-kun, I think you should get going. Homeroom would be starting soon," reminded the brunet.

Kyouya nodded in agreement and took a step but halted. He looked at the brunet and asked, "What's your name?"

"Tsunayoshi," replied the brunet with a smile. "Well, I'll be seeing you later after homeroom."

"…What?" asked the taller raven in surprised.

The brunet raised a brow and said, "Don't tell me you forgot that on the first day of school here, parents or guardians or any family members can visit after homeroom and spend times here with their charge, son or daughter until school ends"

"Hmm~ That's good. I want to spend time with Kyouya," commented the braided raven with a bright smile.

The smaller raven twitched his eye and left, not wanting to be near the braided raven any longer.

"I'm going to buy Pocky for Yuni, do you want to tag along?" offered the brunet, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Sure," replied the braided raven.

**With Yuni**

Yuni was seated at her choice of seat and she stared at the sky absentmindedly. The teacher was taking attendance and she faintly paid attention to it, her mind wondering somewhere else.

"Uh… Giglio Nero Yuni?" said the teacher, finding the first part of the name hard to pronounce. When no one raised their hand, he said again, "Giglio-san?"

At that, the greenish haired female raised her hand and said, "Here, sensei. And please just call me Yuni."

The teacher smiled relief of not having to address the girl with the family name. He noted Yuni's attendance and raised his head. "Hibari Kyouya?"

The door slid open and a raven with narrowed eyes and a frown of the lip came in. He walked to the seat behind Yuni and kept quiet.

"…U-Um… Are you Hibari Kyouya?" asked the teacher, feeling intimidated by the aura emanating out of the raven.

"Hn," answered the raven vaguely.

"I-I take that as a yes," muttered the teacher while sweat dropping.

Yuni turned around and stared at the raven. "So you are Fon's sibling," she stated. With a smile, she introduced herself, "I'm Giglio Nero Yuni. Nice to meet you." Receiving no response, she twitched her smile and turned to the front. '_He's… odd_,' she thought while sweat dropping.

"Hey, Yuni-chan. Aren't you too young to be here?" asked a girl sitting to Yuni's right.

Yuni turned to the girl and fake a smile although inside she was screaming colorful words of the girl who asked her such rude question. Laughing a fake laugh, she answered, "Maybe."

"Don't tell me you bribe the teacher to get you in this class," the boy in front of you Yuni said with a disgusted mocking smirk. "Did you have sex with the principal?"

Yuni tightened her hold on the hidden daggers under her sleeve. She smiled her fake smile and shook her head. "No. I got here by pure intelligent and knowledge."

"I don't believe you," said the girl sitting beside Yuni with a scoff.

The greenish haired girl sighed. "You'll regret saying that," she muttered while she loosened her hold on the dagger.

"Did you say something?" asked the boy in front of Yuni.

"Nothing really," said Yuni. She stared at the sky and ignored whispers of her.

The raven seated behind her eyed Yuni disinterestedly before he stared at the clock. '_Five more minutes before homeroom ends…_,' he thought.

**With Fon And Tsunayoshi**

The cashier sweat dropped at the two arguing adults that were holding the long line of other customers.

"You *beep*! I said I was the *beep* first so I should be the first!" said the braided raven who had his calm smile long gone.

"Stop using colorful words, you *beep*! There are small kids *beep* listening *beep* *beep*!" said the one arguing with the braided raven who had pompadour hair and a cigarette on his mouth.

The so called small kids listening sweat dropped and thought simultaneously, '_You're one to talk!_'

**=End of Chapter1=**


	3. Chapter 2

**=Chapter2=**

**With Tsunayoshi**

The brunette had been waiting outside and Fon still hadn't showed up. He sighed as cursing and cussing could be heard. _'I already bought Yuni's Pocky…maybe I should leave Fon,'_ he thought as he looked at his watch on his right wrist. "A few more minutes…," he mumbled. Upon hearing the buzz sound to indicate the leaving and entering of someone into the mini market, he looked at the door… and saw an unhappy Fon next to an unhappy pompadour haired person with cigarette on his mouth.

"Fon?" questioned the brunette.

"What?" spat the braided raven with a scowl and a glare at the brunette who sweat dropped.

"Why are you and Reborn unhappy?" asked the brunette curiously.

"What? Reborn?" muttered the braided raven. He turned his head to the pompadour haired scowling man and asked, his anger gone, "You're Reborn?"

"Yeah, no shit," replied the pompadour haired man, spitting his cigarette out and stepped on it. "Don't tell me your sharp eyes have become blurry, granny."

"What's with your disguise?" asked the brunette as he held the struggling outrage braided raven in place. "And since when do you scowl so much?"

"Ever since this dirt bag doesn't know how to fucking show some shitty respect to people," deadpanned the pompadour haired man.

"Why you-," Fon was interrupted.

"We're going to be late, Fon," stated the brunette with a sigh. "Do you want to keep Kyouya waiting?" he questioned.

"KYOUYA!" exclaimed the braided man. He harshly stepped on the unsuspecting brunette's foot before dashing to the school at top speed while shouting, "KYOUYA!"

"That guy is an embarrassment," muttered the pompadour haired man. He turned to the brunette who was crouching on the floor with his hands holding on the pained foot.

"That shithead didn't have to step on my damn freaking foot!" complained the brunette. _'Damn it! How much force can he exert while thinking of his younger brother?! I swear he needs physician to cure his brother complex or it'll end up harming people, like me for an example!' _Pain was evident on his face.

"By the way, Cielo, where are you staying with Yuni here?" asked the pompadour haired man.

The brunette used his sun flame on his foot as he answered, "In the mansion near the Hibari's mansion." He got up and dusted dusts and dirt off his clothes. "You're free to come by anytime. The keys are under the tile under the carpet in front of the doorstep," he added with a smile.

"Heh, why use key when you can break down the door? More efficient," said the smirking pompadour haired man. "Well anyway, we'll meet again at school. Maybe you'll be interested on my new student," he said before he disappeared.

"So he's gonna teach another mafia heir," mumbled the brunette with an amused smile.

**With Kyouya**

Just as soon as the bell rung, the classroom door slid open and came in a braided raven who had a kind smile… okay, the smile was indeed kind but it was way too shiny that some of the students had to shield their field of visions or wear their sunglasses… some of the students even tried to sell sunglasses…

"KYOUYA!" exclaimed the overly excited braided raven.

All heads turned to the said person who had a scowl on his face. The smaller raven of the two siblings glared at the braided raven.

"Oi! Fon!" a yell was heard as it gets nearer. Then a brunette with a frown stood at the entrance of the classroom. The brunette had his arms crossed. "Fon, you seriously need a medical treatment for your mental illness of brother complex," he said.

"What are you saying? Why would I need medical treatment?" asked Fon dumbly with head tilted in confusion.

"Because you could cause harm to people unconsciously… like my foot just now," replied the brunette in a matter of a fact tone. "And anyway, I think Kyouya-kun agrees," he added while looking at Kyouya.

Fon turned to Kyouya to see Kyouya nodded in agreement. The braided raven was in teary and his smile faltered. "S-So Kyouya d-doesn't need me…," he muttered through sniffs.

Yuni smiled in pity but what Fon said next made her as well as everyone in class sweat dropped.

"I'm so proud! Kyouya-kun has grown up!" exclaimed Fon in happiness as a smile bloomed his face. "He has matured that he didn't need me."

'_This guy is a professional optimist!'_ thought the brunette with a sweat drop. He sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Seriously Fon… ," he mumbled.

Yuni let out a soft giggle. "Fon-san is really different when it comes to Kyouya-san," she commented.

"Yup," agreed the brunette. He made his way to the greenish haired girl and placed a plastic bag full of Pocky packets. "Here, Pocky of different flavours," he said with a smile that made the female students to squeal in glee.

"Thank you, Tsuna-Papa!" exclaimed the greenish haired girl with a bright smile.

"P-Papa?!" all of the female students stuttered out in shocked and disappointment.

**With Reborn and Nana**

Reborn had talked to Nana about him being her younger son's home tutor, and he could notice that the woman seemed distracted. After he explained of him being the home tutor while Toshiaki played the game tournament, he asked a question, "Could you possibly be Tsunayoshi's mother?"

That seemed to make Nana out of her daze. She widened her eyes and asked, "H-How did you know?!"

The fedora wearing man smirked and lowered his fedora. He didn't answer the question but instead, he asked, "Do you want me to invite him for dinner?"

"H-He is alive?!" whispered the brown haired female. _'Then I wasn't imagining things?!'_

"But he has… amnesia," added Reborn. "And so he would consider you as stranger," he warned.

For a moment Nana was heartbroken but the happiness of being able to see her son overpowered it. She grinned happily.

OoxoOXOoxoO

After Toshiaki had finished and won the tournament, he talked with his friend before he went to his mother. Seeing a stranger, he walked to his mother and tugged her sleeve. "Ne, Kaa-san, who's he?" he asked.

Nana gave a bright smile. "He's Reborn, you're home tutor!"

"Ciaossu," greeted the fedora wearing raven with a smirk that made the blonde shuddered. He turned and said, "Follow me. We're going to meet someone."

The blonde only nodded dumbly.

**With Tsunayoshi**

The brunette held hand in hand with Yuni( who is happily eating her Pocky) while on his other hand, he held Kyouya's who surprisingly didn't argue or protest. He was left to take care of Kyouya since Fon had urgent business and left reluctantly. When they were roaming outside, the brunette spotted a familiar raven. He grinned and walked to the fedora wearing raven.

"Good morning, Reborn," the brunette greeted.

Yuni tore her gaze from her precious Pocky to Reborn when she heard the mentioned name. She gave a grin and greeted, "Hello, Uncle Reborn!"

"Ciaossu," greeted Reborn back. He looked at Nana then to the brunette. "Cielo, this is your mother," he stated bluntly.

There was a pause before Yuni asked, "You're not joking, right?"

"Nope," replied Reborn.

The brunette tightened his hold on both Kyouya and Yuni's hand while he mentally told himself to calm down. _'What the fuck?! What the fucking shitty hell is going on!?' _despite his calm look, he was in pure shocked turmoil.

Yuni sensing the brunette in turmoil frowned. She sighed and blurted out without thinking, "Tsuna-Papa, you should by now be prepared of shock, like how I'm prepared of the taunts and jeers I got from my classmate even on my first day of school." When she realized what she had said, she paled and said quickly, "T-That was an example!"

"Yuni, I give you full permission to defend yourself," said the brunette with a sickly sweet smile. "And I'll deal with the dead bodies for you." He turned to Kyouya and said, "You too, Kyouya-kun."

Yuni sweat dropped but in the inside she was cheering of happiness. Kyouya on the other hand smirked in excitement and pure happiness.

"Anyway, Cielo, isn't there anything you should say to your mother or younger brother?" reminded Reborn with raised brow.

The brunette dropped his sickly sweet smile and turned to the brown haired female and the blonde with emotionless face. "So you're my mother and he's my younger brother?" he asked in dull voice.

"Yup, Tsu-kun!" replied the brown haired female with a smile.

"...Yuni, Kyouya-kun, could you guys wait for me in the classroom?" asked the brunette, not leaving his gaze from the brown haired female.

Yuni nodded reluctantly. She pulled the brunette's collar and planted a small kiss on the cheek before she left running to the classroom with a blush.

Kyouya looked at the brunette and threatened with a small tint of red because of embarrassment, "You better not take too long."

"I won't," promised the brunette with a smile. He ruffled the smaller raven's hair and crouched down. Near the raven's ear, he whispered worriedly, "Kyouya-kun, what's wrong? You've been rather… odd."

Kyouya widened his eyes. _'H-He noticed?!' _he wondered. At this, he bit his lip and looked down at the ground. "It's nothing," he lied.

The brunette sighed. "Kyouya-kun, if you won't tell me anything, I'm going to force you to call me 'Tsuna-nii'. So tell me or call me 'Tsuna-nii'," he threatened with serious face. Knowing full well the raven hates calling people that would show family relation.

The smaller raven narrowed his eyes and growled with menacing aura surrounding him, "I won't tell you nor call you such ridiculous name!"

Tsunayoshi pulled Kyouya in a hug. He warned with a smirk, "I could force you to by torture in a sexual way. To be honest, I'm gay and a pedophile."

At this, the smaller raven began to struggle and thrash but the brunette kept death grip on him. He was in panic. Really panic as he wore horror expression.

"There is no use in struggling so it's either tell me or get raped," threatened the brunette with his devilish smirk.

"L-Let go!" yelled Kyouya in panic. "P-Please let go!" he said again as tear began to form at the corner of his eyes.

The brunette seeing the teary eyes felt guilty. He only wanted to frighten Kyouya into telling him the problem. He sighed and released Kyouya. With his thumb, he wiped the tears away and gave a reassuring smile to Kyouya. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Heh, still the same old Cielo. Kind as ever," commented Reborn with a smirk. "You can't even stand to see a teary kid."

"At least some people like that part of me," retorted the brunette at Reborn before he turned to Kyouya who was sniffing. _'Great, now I feel extremely guilty!' _he thought. He gave Kyouya a warm hug, ignoring Kyouya's weak protest and flinch.

'_H-He feels warm than the hug before,' _noted Kyouya as he closed his eyes. Somehow he felt tired and had fallen asleep.

The brunette blinked, hearing soft snoring. He then smiled and carried Kyouya in bridal style. Looking at his supposedly mother and brother, he gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry but I promise I'll talk to you…uh… Kaa-san?"

"That's okay, Tsu-kun!" exclaimed Nana happily.

The brunette focused on the blonde who had been staring at the ground. He walked to the blonde and took out a box( A/N: Don't ask me where and how) and handed it to the blonde, placing it on the blonde's hand. "Consider this as an apologetic gift for not being around with you when I could have if I tried to regain my memories. I hope… you won't hate me…," he whispered sadly, his whisper was so low that only the blonde could hear.

Toshiaki widened his eyes. He was surprised and looked up into the kind and warm brown orbs of his supposedly brother. He gulped and frowned. Why does he feel warm and tingly? Wasn't he supposed to hate his brother? The one who took away all the attention?

"I'm sorry if I ever cause you trouble since that is all I ever do to people around me," apologized the brunette in low broken whisper. His voice sounded as if on the verge of tears. The brunette smiled sadly before he left.

"So what did Cielo gave you?" asked Reborn curiously. When he saw the box, he widened his eyes in slight surprise. "That's the limited edition Von mobile brand and isn't supposed to be out until next two years," he muttered. Sure he was a hitman, but he sure damn felt a little jealous… JUST A LITTLE!

**=End of Chapter2=**


	4. Chapter 3

**=Chapter 3=**

**With Kyouya**

The raven woke up at the loud noises. He groaned, alerting his awake.

"Kyouya! Did that guy did anything to you?!" asked Fon who had both of his hands choking the suffocating brunette.

Kyouya froze, remembering the _incident_. A wash of fear and panic showered him. He furrowed his brow with his lips quivering. His steel grey eyes that usually showed dominant and cold now showed fear.

Fon seeing the obvious sudden changes felt angry flare up inside him. He spun his head to the brunette, his hands around the neck tightened. "Cielo, what the fucking shit did you do to Kyouya?"

The brunette let out a strained guilty smile. "I wanted to scare him but in the end he freaked out of my act? I think, he still thinks I'm pedophile and gay," he answered back honestly. At the last sentence, he could feel the hands wrapped around his neck tightened. He winced. At this rate, his windpipe might be crushed.

"Cielo, I haven't mentioned this but he's traumatized of gay and pedophile people because our fucking father sold him to the slave trader once while I was away," whispered the braided raven near the brunette's ear.

At the words, the brunette felt guiltier and his hands around Fon's wrists weakened.

Kyouya didn't know why but he didn't like the sight of the brunette being suffocated. A worried feeling began to eat his fear and panic, overwhelming them. He was also confused. Why does he feel sick when the brunette acted _that_ way? Why does he feel content when his hair was ruffled gently and the warm hug given by the brunette?

"F-Fon, I can erase Kyouya-kun's m-memories of m-me," said the brunette.

Kyouya widened his eyes. He didn't like the sound of that no matter how he forced himself to like the idea. From the time he received those tonfas, the brunette became part of his life…. And there was no way in hell he was going to let a person of his life to make him forget of that person! He gritted his teeth and growled, "Erase my memories and I'll kill you to bloody pulp!"

The brunette felt dejected. He feels as if the smaller raven wanted to keep a feeling of hatred for him so that in the end, Kyouya would hunt him down. With a crooked smile, he muttered before he passed out, "I'm sorry for always being a nuisance… My existence itself is a burden, huh… I wish I would at least be accepted by someone like how Luce does accept me with open arms…"

When the brunette passed out, Fon immediately released his grip and caught the brunette. His chest felt warm in guilt as he carried the brunette in his hands. He buried his face into the crook of the brunette's neck. _'I'm sorry…I forgot that you've gone through many awful things… and I even tried to choke you when I've made a promise to protect my only sky! I promised to be the mighty dragon that protects you but in the end I was the dragon that always hurt you. How can I forget such promise?'_

_~Flashback~_

"_Mister! Mister! Are you awake?" asked a small five years old brunette as he shook a braided man that looked around his twenties._

_Fon fluttered his eyes open. Seeing an unfamiliar brunette's face, he furrowed his brow in confusion. All over his body, he felt it aching in pain. He hissed in pain when he tried to sit up from the bed._

"_Mister!" exclaimed the brunette in alert. He weakly pushed the braided man down into the mattress and said, "You need rest!"_

"…_Okay?" replied Fon uncertainly; this was his first time in this situation, and also he didn't felt any bad intention from the five years old. 'This is the first time someone cared for me… and a stranger at that…,' he thought as slightly relaxed._

"_Umm… Mister, do you want anything?" questioned the brunette._

"_No, thank you," declined Fon politely with a kind smile, the guanine one._

_The brunette grinned before he tugged the duvet up the braided man. Tip toed because of how high the bed was compared to his body, he gave the braided man a kiss on the forehead. Then he ruffled the black strands of hair. "Sleep well, mister!"_

_Fon inwardly chuckled. He felt as if he was the child. He watched as the brunette left the room in a skip. Once the brunette was out, he returned back on looking at the ceiling. 'I want to protect him. His eyes were sad…I wonder why. Well, whatever it is, I want to be his dragon since he is the first one to ever care for me. People around fake their kindness for my fame, wealth, looks…but he's different. Despite his small body, he gives off a motherly aura… He's more of a mother than my biological stupid Mom.'_

"_Heh, I think I'll make it as a promise," he muttered before he succumbed to sleep._

_~Flashback End~_

"Is… Tsunayoshi alright?" asked Kyouya, not hiding his worried tone.

Fon shifted his gaze at his younger brother and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Cielo is strong. A simple choking method won't make him die or in coma," he reassured with his eyes softening. He walked to Kyouya and laid the brunette beside his younger brother.

Looking straight at the steely grey eyes, he reassured, "There's no need to be afraid of Cielo. He was just acting a while ago. He is after all not a person who would do something so low."

The younger sibling nodded, his shoulder relaxed. He turned his head to the left, facing the brunette's face. He could see red marks around the brunette's mark because of the strangled/choke. "He is more of a mother than our biological mother," he blurted out without thinking. When he realized what he had said, he blushed.

"That's true. He is more of a mother than our real one," agreed the braided raven with a smile. "Well, I better go to Namimori Middle High since Yuni is still there."

**With Reborn**

In the empty stadium, Reborn has been glaring at Toshiaki who was happily playing with the gift given by the brunette. He sighed and changed his gaze to Yuni who also has the same mobile phone as the gift. "Stupid Cielo," he muttered.

"My, they do get along well~!" exclaimed Nana as she watched both Toshiaki and Yuni interact with each other. She sat next to Reborn, and they sat three rows from the two happy children.

"Ne, ne, Toshiaki-san, what do you think of Tsuna-Papa?" asked Yuni, setting her phone on her laps.

Toshiaki shrugged his shoulders. "He seems nice," he admitted.

Yuni grinned. "Well, he had gone through many things. He always thinks that he isn't accepted. The only one he thinks that accepts him is Grandma Luce," she said with a small smile. "Grandma Luce is the only one who never judges him. She was the first one to accept him for who he is. Everyone else would be after his wealth, looks, fame and so on."

"For me, I first hated him because he is always my mom's attention. Because of my hatred for him, I didn't notice the sorrow that showed in his eyes. Normally I would be able to see it, but I judge him too early." She smiled weakly as she felt guilt in her heart. "But when I was kidnapped, he was the first to rescue me. At that time, his eyes were filled with rage. He almost killed the kidnappers but he didn't, he still has his kind side."

Toshiaki was quiet as he let the information sink in his brain. "So he is that nice…," he mumbled with a small smile. "But why did you call him 'Tsuna-Papa'? You two don't look-alike," he asked curiously.

"Well, he is the only one that is close to a father I don't have," explained Yuni with a cheerful grin.

"So that's why," said a braided raven from behind Yuni.

Yuni turned her head to Fon in surprise. "Fon-san!"

"Yuni, I'm taking you to the Hibari Mansion. Cielo-san can't take you home… because he is out cold," informed Fon, his voice getting lower as he spoke in guilt. Receiving a raised brow from Yuni, he averted his gaze and replied the unspoken question, "I choke him until he passed out."

Reborn smirked and said, "First you injured his foot, then choke him?"

"Shut up, Reborn," growled Fon, his smile turn into a scowl. "At least I don't push him over a cliff like a certain someone did for his birthday," he retorted.

The fedora wearing man humped. "He needed training," he defended himself.

"He is perfectly fine without your extreme training, Uncle Reborn," said Yuni with a sigh. "Anyway, Fon-san, could we leave now?" she asked worriedly. "Tsuna-Papa needs to take his pill."

"Pill?" questioned Fon and Reborn simultaneously.

"He never did please his hormonal lust, he ignored it. So that's why he takes pills," explained Yuni with a worried frown. "He should at least have a lover," she mumbled.

"But he sees all women the same," commented Reborn with crossed legs. "It's as if people around him are like children to him," he added in amusement.

"And he as the parent," added Fon in understanding. "Well, we better go," he said as he pulled Yuni up. Looking at the dumbfound Toshiaki, he gave a kind smile. "If you want to see your older brother, you may visit the Hibari mansion later at the evening."

Toshiaki only nodded dumbly. _'What the hell are they talking about?! Hormonal? What's that? P-Pill? Is T-Tsunayoshi-nii sick? But Tsunayoshi-nii doesn't look sick…Argh! I don't understand!' _he thought depressingly. He watched as Yuni and Fon left the stadium. "…Where is Hibari mansion anyway?" he wondered out loud.

"We're going to the Hibari mansion," declared Reborn with a smirk. Looking Nana, he asked, "If that is okay with you, Nana-san."

"Oh, just call me Kaa-san!" said Nana with a bright smile. "And yes, I would love to meet Tsu-kun again!"

**With Kyouya**

The raven didn't move one inch. He had tried to struggle but it was in vain. Around his waist were arms belonged to the sleeping brunette. His face was buried into the brunette's chest and his hands were pressed gently against the brunette's chest.

"Hmm~," mumbled the brunette, tightening his hold and making his body as well as the raven's body close.

'_This is awkward…,'_ thought Kyouya with a sigh. Even if he thinks so, he likes the warmth of the brunette… and he didn't mind the closeness.

Thinking back of the _incident_, he blushed. "T-Tsuna-nii, huh…," he mumbled, feeling tingly. He couldn't help but smile excitedly as if he had pranked someone. Peering up at the sleeping brunette, he sighed in relief. If the brunette were to hear what he had said, he'd die in embarrassment!

"I can't believe I cried like some herbivores do…," he mumbled disappointedly in himself.

"Ngh~," groaned the brunette. He fluttered his eyes open, adjusting to the light from the window. He looked down and saw Kyouya. He felt confuse, but when he remembered what happened, he sighed and retracted his arms to which the raven secretly frown. "Ne, Kyouya-kun, are you still mad at me?" he asked awkwardly.

Kyouya shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Maybe not," he replied vaguely. Peering up, he demanded, "You have to teach me how to use tonfas for what you did."

The brunette grinned and ruffled the raven's hair. "Sure!" he agreed to the demand.

"And… could I call you 'Tsuna-Papa'?" he asked while closing his eyes, ready for a reject.

Tsunayoshi raised a brow inwardly but shrugged it off. He smiled and caressed the raven's face. "Sure, Kyou-chan," he replied with a new nickname.

The raven blushed at the new nickname in embarrassment but was also happy to be allowed to call the brunette 'Tsuna-Papa'. He smiled a little before he turned his expression to the normal stoic. With narrowed eyes, he growled, "Don't call me with '-chan'! It's herbivorous!"

The brunette chuckled and squeezed the raven in a hug. "No way~!" he refused in a sing a song tone.

"Then I'll call you, Tuna-Mama!" countered the raven.

"I'll just call you, Kyou-koi," countered the brunette back with a smug smirk.

The raven glared at the brunette while the brunette just smirked.

"Skylark-koi," muttered the brunette, his smirk growing smugly.

A ticked off mark popped near the raven's head as he raised his trembling clenched hand. He hit the brunette in the head mercilessly.

"OWW!" yelled the brunette with teary eyes. He caressed his injured head while pouting at the raven. "You don't have to hit me, Kyou-chan!"

"What was that?" growled the raven.

The brunette stuck his tongue out. "Kyou-chan!"

"Do you want me to hit you again?" growled Kyouya irritably.

"Kyou-chan~ Kyou-chan~ Kyou-chan~," repeated the brunette teasingly.

After the brunette said the eighteenth time, the raven took out the tonfa and hit the brunette's head.

"Where the heck did you put those?!" asked the brunette while rubbing the injured head. _'Ouch! He hit at the same spot!'_

The raven humped, not answering the question. "Figure it yourself," he said coldly.

The brunette pouted. "Okay, okay, I'll call you Kyou-kun then," he said. He wrapped his arms around the raven's waist and pulled the raven close to him. With closed eyes, he muttered, "I'm sorry about before…"

The raven didn't push the brunette away. He nuzzled into the brunette's chest and mumbled, "Nah, it's okay… You were just acting, Fon told me."

"But still!" said the brunette with furrowed brows in guilt. "I made you cry… I made you scared….I'm sorry. I'm really useless, huh."

"No, you're not," growled the raven. He hated the brunette for always being like this. "Stop blaming yourself! People make mistake, that's what makes you human! Can't you see that there are people that care for you for who you are!"

The brunette flinched. He was surprised of the sudden outburst. Feeling happy, he smiled and nodded. "Maybe you are right," he agreed. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he promised.

The raven humped. "You better be," he threatened before he nuzzled back into the brunette's warmth. _'Coz I can't stand to see you look so lonely,'_ he mentally added as his eyes closed.


End file.
